reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Posse:The Assassins Order
is a Red Dead Redemption posse. About the posse About Us: The Assassins Order online was formed in 2011 for Red Dead Redemption we rode together and took out bounties as Assassins of the wild west and we played for a long time together than we officially formed in 2012 when the crews came out for Max Payne 3 and we ran the rooftops and stalked the narrow alley's of Sao Paulo taking out our enemies (Winning feuds) now we are lurking the streets of Los Santos taking out targets (Doing bounties) and taking out any one who opposes us. How we play in GTA 5: We like to have fun in gta our numbers have shrunk since the glory days, but we're going to take back our former glory. We like to keep our crew of assassins small and tight-knit we are not one of those crews just in it for numbers and fame we're a tight crew we all know each other and we all have fun together do jobs together eliminate bounties together, throw parties, and we just help our brothers and sisters out when they are in need if you need a couple g's and your a loyal member we're going to help you out the same thing goes for when you find your self in trouble whether in be a bounty placed on you or just players killing you we got your back because that's just how we are but if you cross us we can become your worst enemy.(Oh and we roleplay a little bit) History: The Assassins Order has been around for thousands of years they where a mysterious secret society that killed for the greater good. But over the years the Assassins like any other society have been corrupted and changed they took to partaking in criminal acts to fund their clan they began to take out targets purely for financial gain and not for the greater good of the world they are now looked at by most as nothing more than a criminal organization that specializes in contract killing the exact year or date is not known but the first time this was reported was in the early 1900's in New Austin, in time the Assassins began to lose a lot of their power and most of the assassin clans in North and South America broke off from the european assassins and became a independent organization. Assassins Dress Code: Half of your body must be clothed in white, no outrageous stuff like costumes or masks unless permitted by the Mentor other than that that's about it. The Creed 1.Listen to higher ranking assassins 2.Don't kill a fellow assassin. 3.Don't leave a brother/sister/assassin behind. 4.If your an assassin your only an assassin (No other crews) 5.Have a headset 6.Abide by the Dress code Joining the posse Contact TheLoneWolfBAM on xbox live. Members Leaders * TheLoneWolfBAM * THOMPSON8ER Other members * Fall3nAng96 * Member 2 * Member 3 etc. External links Category:Posses }}